vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sieg Kumonuma
|-|Sieg= |-|Black Dragon= Summary Sieg Kumonuma is a young boy who left his secluded village to find a way to remove the "curse" attached to a life support system he received after becoming gravely ill when he was younger. Arriving at the fantastical city of Jinbō-chō, he soon finds himself in for more than he bargained for, placing him at the center of a conflict that will lead him to question everything about the world and himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, at least 9-A with his Dragon Legacy | At least High 8-C Name: Sieg Kumonuma | The Black Dragon Origin: Stealth Symphony Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Likely in his early teens Classification: Cyborg, Member of Jinbō-chō's Cyborg Army | Recreation of the Black Dragon Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (Mid-Low, Quickly recovered after sustaining significant head trauma and later recovered from having a clean hole blasted through his foot in seconds), Attack Reflection | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Electricity, Water, Acid, Poison, Heat, Cold, Acid Manipulation, Light Explosions, Can survive in space (Dragons are stated to be able to fly through space, drink liquid nitrogen, and swim through magma while acid and water are useless against them) Attack Potency: Human level (Is a normal, healthy teenager), at least Small Building level with his Dragon Legacy's abilities (Nullified and redirected an explosion that took out half of a floor of an entire skyscraper. Stopped, crushed, and threw a speeding truck much larger than himself) | At least Large Building level (Easily toppled several skyscrapers by punching Slice through them, tore an entire city block to shreds with the aftereffects of his attacks. Is by far the most powerful of the dragons, with weaker dragons easily toppling apartment complexes) Speed: Normal Human (Is an otherwise normal teenager), his Dragon Legacy can react to attacks at least Hypersonic+ attacks (Deflected a bullet fired at near-point blank range in a ten-thousandth of a second as well as the electricity from a power line) | At least Hypersonic+ (Completed overwhelmed Troma Yabusame, who was able to stop the bullet Sieg's Dragon Wings had reflected in a ten-thousandth of a second with no apparent effort) Lifting Strength: Human level physically, at least Class 50 with his Dragon Wings (Easily caught and threw a falling steel girder, Stopped a large armored truck designed to transport dozens of people as slaves) | At least Class 50 (Superior to any other dragon, including Troma Yabusame, who was unimpeded by several tons of debris) Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Large Building Class (Toppled several skyscrapers by punching Slice through them) Durability: Human level physically, At least Large Building level with his wings (As the shell that recreates the Black Dragon, it should be able to defend Sieg from anything that could possibly harm it) | At least Large Building level (Was completely unaffected by the force of punching Slice through several skyscrapers) Stamina: Average (Is a normal and healthy teenager, but is left winded after undergoing an initiation to enter a security organization) | High (Crushed Troma Yabusame with no apparent effort) Range: Standard melee range normally, several kilometers with his Dragon Wings (Countered an attack from the other side of a village, unleashed black lightning bolts across all of Jinbō-chō) Standard Equipment: His Dragon Wings, which react to any hostile attack and repay it several times over. Intelligence: Having come from a secluded village, Sieg has virtually no useful, practical skills, failing to pass V&V Security's (admittedly difficult) test or get any kind of paid job until he joined the Cyborg Army. However, despite his naivety, he has shown some cunning, successfully stopping the slave trailer by exploiting the ability of his Dragon Wings. However, the latent mental trauma of his family's murder as well as the murder he committed to avenge him slowly twisted his mind, with his mental decline accelerating rapidly as he became the Black Dragon. In the end, he became an exceedingly dangerous, berserker-like combatant who could overwhelm Troma with ease, but was so consumed in his bestial rage that Souya was able to easily sneak up behind Sieg and decapitate him. However, it should also be noted that Sieg was aware of his failing mental health, using the last of his sanity to commission Souya to kill him should he attack Troma and the others, ultimately saving the world in the process. Weaknesses: The Dragon Wings will not react to an event lacking hostility (i.e. a building collapsing by itself without any hostile intervention will not activate it), using it continuously will transform him into the Black Dragon faster | Mentally and emotionally unstable, is vulnerable to dragon-slaying attacks and those imbued with the blood of the Black Dragon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jig Stopping Girder 1.jpg|Stopping a girder severed from its crane Jig Stopping Girder 2.jpg|Throwing it back Jig Stopping Explosion 1.jpg|Stopping an explosion Jig Stopping Explosion 2.jpg|Shooting it back Jig Stopping Electricity 1.jpg|Stopping an electrical surge Jig Stopping Electricity 2.jpg|Turning it into a beam Jig Stopping Truck.jpg|Stopping a speeding, armored, slave caravan Jig Bullet Stop 1.jpg|Reacting to a bullet Jig Bullet Stop 2.jpg|Flicking it back Dragon Wings: A Dragon Legacy attached to his spine by the "orphanage director", it will respond to any hostile attack with extreme prejudice, regardless of whether or not Sieg is aware of it or not or does not wish it to. To defend its host, the wings nullify the source of danger before sending the attack back to its source with just as much, if not even greater force than the original attack. It has been shown to respond to nearly any kind of direct attack, redirecting the electricity from a severed power line as a powerful beam, turning an explosion into a single projectile, and stopping and crushing a speeding armored truck. However, it cannot respond to any threat, no matter the danger, if there is no inherent hostility behind it. Accidents like a sudden building collapse or a sudden bolt of natural lightning that was not triggered by an outside perpetrator would not trigger the wings' response, nor would an assassin's strike if it did not have any inherent malice behind it, as Souya demonstrated to Sieg while confronting him at the Assassins' Bakery. Jig Black Lightning.jpg|Shooting Black Lightning Jig Black Dragon Arms.jpg|Beating and grabbing Troma before tearing off his arm When Sieg enters extreme emotional turmoil, the wings will reveal their true function: transforming him into a copy of the Black Dragon. During this time, his physical strength, speed, and durability are enhanced to the point of being able to easily overwhelm Troma Yabusame, the Invisible Dragon engineered to be their secret weapon. In addition, the wings themselves display offensive uses in this state, being able to grab, crush, and tear apart things in their grasping range, shooting black lightning at everything in his vicinity, and allowing him to take flight at great speeds to the point that Troma and Alice are unable to follow him. This state warps and twists his mind, which along with his existing mental and emotional trauma will render him incredibly unstable, transforming in and out at seemingly random intervals while lashing out at anything he believes to have caused him pain. The mental damage he suffers from this state is permanent, making Alice's attempts to reason with him ultimately fruitless. Key: Human | Black Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Stealth Symphony Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dragons Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8